minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beasts of Mythrolhia: Prologue
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, Minecraft, Terraria and references to several video games. If anyone is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Beasts of Mythrolhia Prologue ... Two of the Emperor's guards ran through a set of wooden double doors, and they shut the doors behind them. A burst of flames blasted through the doors, knocking out the guards. From a hallway of smoke and flames, walked out a woman with dragonscale skin, two horns on a head of pitch-black hair, blood-red eyes and wings of a dragon. She was wearing a purple sequined dress, and flames were dancing on her hands. "Oh Virgil..." she sang. "Come out, come out wherever you are. I only want to play... and burn you until you become a corpse!" The dragon-like woman walked down the hall, spitting balls of flame out of her hands using magic, killing any of the Emperor's guards who dared stand against her. She turned a corner into the Emeror's throne room. The Emperor ordered his guards to send his wife and children away. He pulled his sword, and walked down from his throne. "So... you are the one causing such a ruckus in my palace." he said. "You should have stayed in the mountains, where your kind belong. But you monsters were always so persistent." The dragon woman narrowed her eyes. "We're the monsters?" she inquired. "You are the one who killed my son! No mercy, no remorse! Struck him down without a single thought of hesitation! You call us murderers when you are the ones harrasing our people. You started this war... now I will end it, here and now! And I will be the new ruler of Mythrolhia!" Virgil didn't look phased a bit. "I knew all along you wanted more power, Kassandra. Being queen of the Draconians isn't enough? You have to prey on the weak as well?" Kassandra hissed. "Hypocrite!" the Draconian yelled. "You've done nothing BUT prey on the weak! Even your own people! They serve you, and what do they get in return!? A crown made of deceit and lies! A corrupt ruler! I could have left you in peace, but instead you killed my son, and mounted his head over your throne!" The emperor looked at the severed head with horns, and two, dark, eyeless holes. "I was making a point." he said, attempting to excuse his actions. "That you are all monsters, and should be treated as such. Abominations to killed on sight." This only made the Draconian queen even more angry. "Monsters!?" Kassandra bellowed. "Abominations!? And exactly what have I done... what has my son done to deserve such terrible titles!?" "It matters not your actions!" Virgil yelled. "You cannot be trusted at all! None of you! Werewolves, vampires, draconians... everything you are... keeping you alive is an offense to the gods!" He pointed a finger at the dragon-like beast, and yelled "Seize her, and make sure she is dead!" The guards rushed her as Kassandra drew in a breath, her mouth making a hissing sound before she spit out a plume of flames decimating every guard that touched it, which happened to be every guard in the throne room, until they were all rolling on the ground, burning until they became a crisp on the floor. The draconian's eyes were now bright orange ambers, staring directly at the Emperor himself. She breathed another line of flames, knocking him into his own throne, smashing it, and the wall behind it so he was on a balcony overlooking the mining district of the kingdom. Virgil was trying to recover, coughing as Kassandra got closer to him. He crawled away from her, trying to reach the egde of the balcony. "Now you will know the sweet kiss of death." she said, inhaling for another breath of fire. Once she let loose, the flames were closing in quickly, before a whoosh came from behind the Emperor, and ended up right in front of him, blocking the flames. A woman with a shield that was enchanted to block the flame completely. She was wearing a black, leather jacket, with a hood, and wearing angle wings hand-crafted from souls of flight. Her sword wasn't drawn, only her shield, which was enchanted to produce a magic-blocking ward. Two men wearing wings came from behind her, grabbing onto the Emperor. "We are here to get you to safety." one of them said. "Sunny?" The woman looked back. "I'll be fine, go!" she said, looking back at the draconian as the other two flew off. "Don't do anything stupid sown there." the other man said. Sunny was confident she knew exactly what she was doing. "You protect that fiend?" the draconian said. "Even after the things he's done!?" "This isn't the way." Sunny said. "Things can change, and I have a plan... but you need to act rationally." Kassandra's eyes flared with hatred. "I AM ACTING RATIONALLY!!!" she said. "THAT FOOL KILLED MY SON!!! HE MUST BE PUNISHED!" "I'm sorry about your son..." Sunny started to say before she was cut off. "You're sorry!?" Kassandra said. "I highly doubt it! You wouldn't be one of those... 'Monster Hunters' otherwise." She stepped closer, causing the balcony to crack under her claws. "I'm trying to change things!" Sunny claimed. I have a plan, but I need more time! Vengeance doesn't satisfy anyone." Kassandra grabbed onto the shield, gripping it tight. "IT SATISFIES ME!!!" The dragon-like, humanoid creature breathed more flames into the shield, eventually breaking the ward, and sending Sunny flying backwards off the balcony, crashing into the stone railings, and falling to her doom. Not to soon after, half of the balcony itself began to crumble. Kassandra tried to fly away, but it was too late, it was crumbling to fast, and she couldn't lift off. She screamed as she fell, the stone from balcony hitting her each time she tried to find altitude. ... Sunny woke up to a bright light. The light came from the hole she fell through when she was blown off the balcony of the emperor's palace. Her horn was cracked, but not broken, and her legs aching with excruciating pain. She noticed she was underground, surrounded by machines. The machines seemed to be made of either gold or steel, and were working at full pace. "Where... where am I?" she asked, seemingly to no one in particular. A large golden machine, about twice her size, walking on two legs, and had three claws on each arm. It's chest had a spherical core in it, and it didn't seem to have a head, let alone eyes to see where it was walking. The claws clicked together, and the machine began to lunge forward towards her. It must have seen her as some kind of intruder. It grabbed her leg, and pulled her deeper into the cavern. "N-no. NOOOOOO!!!!" ... Meanwhile... The three human-like creatures ran through the forest. The dryad halted to a stop, followed soon by a werwolf and vampire. The dryad wore a white, glittering cloak, and a golden necklace with a sapphire amulet. The werewolf had black hair, and green eyes. The vampire had arctic blue hair, and bloodshot, arctic blue eyes. The dryad smiled at the two beasts, and signaled for them to come to her. They walked towards her, and watched as her hands began making strange motions around each other, weaving magics. Finally, she used her finger to draw a magic heart in the grass between them. The dryad threw her hands up into the air, sending white sparks flying. Suddenly, all three of them were in an entirely different place. A cloud-white castle, with a giant copper gate. They were surrounded by cloud-white bushes, while standing on nothing but cloud. Between them and the castle gate, was a stairway, made up of nothing but stars lining up in a certain way to make stairs that lead to the castle. The werewolf and vampire stared in awe as the dryad giggled. "Isn't this amazing?" she asked. The werewolf had no words. "Animus," the vampire said. "this is absolutely fascinating. How did you do this?" The dryad blushed. "See, I've always been able to use this kind of magic." she explained. "I can bend reality to my will, and even create pocket dimensions. Which is where we are right now. This is my own little pocket dimension." She looked at them with somber eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I just couldn't. Some people, if they find out about my magic, they might force me to use it for their own benefit." The werewolf smiled at her knowingly. "I understand." he said. "With great power, come great responsibility." Animus nodded. "But think of all the good she could do with her magic." the vampire suggested. "You could heal the sick and injured. You cure vampires of their bloodlust. You could cure feralism!" Animus frowned. "I could," she started. "but if I do, than other people will want me to use my magic for their benefit." "So..." the vampire started. "You are afraid of what you can do?" Animus nodded again. "Yes, Möbius." she said. "That is why I come here to use my magic freely whenever I want. No one can tell me what to do here." Möbius was a bit confused by that logic, but the werewolf knew exactly what she meant. "It's sort of like our magic. In the wrong hands, vast amounts of damage can be done. If we are reckless, we may put our loved ones at risk, being forced to help the enemy accomplish their task. That is why we use my werewolf magic and your vampire magic only when it is necessary." "You make a good point, Spark." Möbius said. "It's no wonder you are their alpha." They started heading up the constellation stairs. The copper doors opened on their own as they approached. Inside, all the walls were white. The floors and the furniture were made of gem and crystal materials. The railings of stairs were made of pure gold. And if that wasn't enough, a large tree made of sparkling diamond material sat in the center of it all. It dazzled as if sunbeams were coming in through the windows. But there was no sun, the entire world itself was alight. Nothing could have made this place more perfect to have some time to relax, and think about what is going on in reality. "It's beautiful." Möbius said. "Just like you." Animus blushed. They were engaged at this point, planning to marry about a month from now. "You always know what to say." She looked up at the tree with smiling eyes. "Someday..." she said. "Someday I hope the world will be ready to see what kind of gift I have." TO BE CONTINUED...Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers